Behind the Scenes
by Dulcinea
Summary: Girl gets put in Middle Earth, finds out it's where she belongs, helps out the guys a bit, falls in love... lots of fun! R&R Please!!! **COMPLETE**
1. They Meet

Behind the Scenes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except for a few – Lalandra (Ana), Nikki, Kim and Rosemarie (Rose, or Marie). I also don't own the song Dream a Little Dream of Me. Thanks  
  
Prologue  
  
I was awoken by the sweet sound of, my roommate, Kim's voice.  
  
"Nikki!!! Get your lazy ass up! Everyone is gonna be here soon and I need you OUT!" I rolled over and sat up on my bed. Turning to look at the clock I could see it was already past 3…pm… shoot. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower. I changed into my khaki bellbottoms and hunter green halter. I hurriedly wiped the fog from my mirror and took a good look at myself. My blue eyes still looked sleepy, even though I was wide-awake, and my blonde hair was a complete mess. I brushed my teeth and my hair, put on some light make-up, and ran back into my room. I tossed on my shoes and grabbed my favorite book Fellowship of the Ring and headed out the door, down the block to my little hiding spot.  
  
Okay, not exactly a hiding spot. It's really a quite popular kiddy park just a few blocks from my dorm room. Anyways, I sat under my tree, an old willow to be exact, and began reading. About half the book later my eyelids were starting to droop. It wasn't long after the sun had set, that I fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
I was woken by someone lightly shaking me. Slowly I opened my eyes, and saw a rather pretty young woman in front of me.  
  
"Well, good evening La-uh…Nikki!" she had long dirty blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She held out her hand and helped me up. She was taller than me, about 5'10, I'm only 5'3… don't laugh!  
  
"Who-who are you?" I stammered. Taking sidelong glances; I could see I was not in the kiddy park I knew only too well… I was in a small clearing, standing under a tree in the middle of it.  
  
"My name is Rosemarie. Let me be the first to say – welcome home, mellonamin." Though I had never heard the word before, somehow I knew what it meant. Mellonamin meant friend, well, my friend if ya' wanna get all technical about it.  
  
"Saesa omentien lle." I replied. Freaky! "Uh, may I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything, milady"  
  
"Where am I, and… what language was I speaking?"  
  
"My dear child. Oh, this is going to take a lot of explaining. You are in Middle Earth. And I am pleased to inform you, you know some Elvish." I let out a laugh. This is one hell of a dream! Oh well, I'll go with the flow. "Khila amin." Right, follow this crazed lady. Next thing you know, she's gonna be telling me that I'm some sort of elf! HA! We walked for a long time in silence, finally she said "did you want to visit your horse before you turn in for the night?" a horse! Yuppie! I've always wanted a horse! I nodded and ran towards the stables, which were within seeing distance by now. I stopped once I got inside. No, all these horse's were… boring! Brown, black, or white. Yawn! None of these would be my horse. "I believe yours is out roaming the field. I must worn you though. He hasn't let anyone ride him sense you left… be careful." I gave her a snort. I think I can handle my own horse, thank you. I walked outside and took a look around. There he was, I was certain of it! The closer I got, the more confident I became. He was white, with big brown spots. His mane was silvery white, his eyes an intense, wild green. He tilted his head curiously. I reached up, and touched the only white spot left on his chocolate brown face. It was thin, and long. It reminded me of a lightning bolt.  
  
"Lightning!" I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck. He gave a small snort, as if telling me I had taken more than long enough to come home. "Lets go riding!" I exclaimed climbing onto his back. His name fit him well indeed. He was fast as lightning, and just as silent.  
  
  
  
~  
  
The sun streaming through my window woke me up. After I had taken a bath, I saw that Rose had laid a dress on my bed for me. Great, a dress… oh well I must fit in. It was a dark green and came down to the floor like a bell. I groaned inwardly.  
  
"It is good to see you are awake little one." Rose said cheerfully. I waved her comment aside. I am NOT a morning person. There was a sound of a horse neighing off in the distance.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked leaning out the window.  
  
"Oh, the prince has been sent on an errand" I got an eerie feeling.  
  
"Is he, uh, going to get a halfling?" she seemed surprised by this and nodded. I rushed out my room and down the spiral, marble stairs, out to the stables. I quickly put a saddle and reigns on Lightning, and got on, soon we were right behind the prince.  
  
"Legolas!!" I screamed. He didn't even glance around. I know he heard me! I lightly kicked my horse so he would speed up. Soon we were neck to neck with The Prince of Mirkwood. He glanced over at me, but only to speed up his horse. Asshole!  
  
"This is no time for a race!" he yelled behind him. What does he think I am?! Some little kid, playing a dumb game?! Lightning automatically sped up, meeting his horse once again.  
  
"Stop!" I shrieked.  
  
"No!" that's it, no more little nice girl. I grabbed the reigns from out his hands, and pulled on them, stopping his horse.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
"Let me go! You're wasting my time!" I jumped off my horse and stood next to him.  
  
"By stopping you, I have gained him time. Get on my horse!" for the first time he took a good look at my horse, and shook his head.  
  
"I'm not getting on that thing! He'll throw me off! Let me pass!" I pulled on Lightning's reigns so he was facing me. I whispered some words to him, telling him to let this man ride him, along with a hobbit they would encounter. He nodded and snorted, understanding.  
  
"Get on, he will not throw you." Reluctantly Legolas did I said, and climbed up. I turned back to my horse saying "bring him back to me unharmed." Legolas nodded and replied  
  
"I promise you, I will" my gaze snapped up to him. A small smile spread across my face.  
  
"Was talking to my horse!" before he could say anything more, I slapped Lightning's romp, and he sped off.  
  
  
  
** Mellonamin - My friend  
  
** Saesa omentien lle - Pleasure meeting you  
  
** Khila amin - Follow me 


	2. So We Meet Again

~~  
  
When I got back to the palace Rosemarie had all my stuff packed up.  
  
"Manke nae lle?" she asked whirling around, looking at me with worried eyes.  
  
"Uhh… I uh… I followed the prince and –" she just rolled her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"My, my, my. Do not run off like that again young one." I nodded.  
  
"We going someplace?"  
  
"Yes, I'm taking you home." She must have seen my confusion "you live in Lorien, with your parents, who are patiently waiting for your return."  
  
"Uh, right… what are we waiting for then? Lets off!"  
  
"Go get your horse ready."  
  
"Now we have one small problem. Legolas has my horse."  
  
"He- fine." With that she turned and walked to the stables, I'm guessing. Anyways, I grabbed my things and trudged off after her.  
  
I'm sure we could have made it home sooner if Rose hadn't insisted on stopping every three hours. But we made it, alive and safe. The woods were breathtaking! A vibrant green color all around, with the light filtering through the leaves. Amazing! The natives weren't that bad looking either if I may say so. Well, Rose led me to this one tree. I was too busy checking out a passing elf; I didn't realize she was kneeling down before Galadriel and Celeborn. I was brought out of my trance when I heard a forced cough. My head snapped forward. My mouth dropped at the sight before me. They were most definitely the most beautiful of all elves. Galadriel stood, and walked over to me. I was freaking out too much, I couldn't move! She held out her arms to me, I graciously accepted them.  
  
"My daughter is back." She said softly, stroking my hair. "Come, we must get this mask off you." She took my hand lightly in hers and led me to a grand bathroom. The tub was filled with a yellow tinted liquid. "Do not be afraid of it." After taking off my garments, I dipped my foot in it. It was hot, and felt real good after the long travel. I sunk right in. she handed me a sponge and told me to scrub my whole body clean. "You see, when you were young, we needed to get you away from here. So, with a little help from Gandalf, we created this skin, changed your eyes, and died your hair in order to help conceal that what you really are. Then, we sent you to that other realm. On your 2,900 birthday you were to return here." After a short pause, "Well, I will leave you alone for awhile. Don't forget to scrub every part of your body, and wash out your hair. Rosemarie will help you with the contacts." With that she left, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
I was done shortly after. I walked out the bathroom, and got dressed in a deep purple dress. Rosemarie walked in the room just as I was slipping on my shoes.  
  
"Now that's the Lalandra I remember!" she chuckled walking over to me.  
  
"Lalandra?" she nodded, and motioned me to sit down. "Interesting, much better than Nikki." She took out the contacts and led me over to a floor length mirror in the hall. Whoa, major difference! My hair was as black as a raven's wing. It hung down just to the middle of my back in long, soft curls. My skin was white. I mean white, it actually look kinda nice. And my eyes! Whoa! A magnificent clear lavender. As Rose tugged and pulled at my hair, I could see that my ears had a slight point. "Uh, Marie. What happened to my ears?" laughing, she replied  
  
"Elves tend to have pointed ears dear." The room began to get dim, then completely dark.  
  
When my eyes opened, all I could see was Rosemarie bending over me, fanning me. I got up, jumped out my window, landing safely on the ground.  
  
"Where are you going Lalandra?" Marie screamed from above me.  
  
"Exploring!" I yelled behind my shoulder as I ran deeper into the forest. Several hours past and I was still wandering around, humming softly to myself. Shoot, I hope I'm not lost. I thought, ringing my hands. The sun went from my view, and the land became enveloped by darkness. Darn. If only I was not wearing a dress! Arg! Forget it! I climbed the nearest tree and peered between its leaves. There was a small light in the distance. I slid carefully back down. I let out a sigh of relief noticing that I had not harmed my dress in the least. Slowly I made my way towards the light. I heard a snap behind me, and turned sharply on my heel.  
  
"Lightning!" I cried giving him a hug. I climbed up into the saddle and he trotted in the direction I had been heading. In front of me I noticed a dark cloak. I hurriedly put it on, and covered my face with the huge hood. It wasn't very long before we were standing outside a small ring of… well, the fellowship!  
  
"Groovy" I muttered, getting of Light. Eight heads turned my way. "Hello." I said walking over to them. Boromir stood and unsheathed his sward. I ignored this and looked at each of them in turn.  
  
"Who are you?" B. (Sorry, don't feel like writing out his whole name… though writing this took more time…*shrugs*) I let out a sigh and placed my hands on my hips.  
  
"The name's Lalandra." I replied.  
  
"Lalandra!" Aragorn said leaping to his feet. "It is good to... see you again" he continued regarding me with curiosity. "The lady Galadriel was, upset that you were not home earlier"  
  
"Darn! I knew I missed something important! Oh well. It is good to meet you all. Uh, Boromir, dear, you can put that toy down now." I had to cover my mouth with my hand, to suppress the laugh that was rising in my throat as he looked on at me as if he could kill me. I gave everyone a quick hug, even B. though I didn't really want to. Anyways, when I came to Legolas, I stopped. "Well, I see my horse took good care of you, and Frodo." A look of disgust came over his features.  
  
"I would have done just fine with my own horse."  
  
"How, Lova handasse." I replied  
  
"How dare you insult him!" Gimli shouted rising. I let out a small sigh and turned around to face the hostile dwarf.  
  
"He insulted me first!" I yelled, childishly pointing a finger at Legolas. Out of the corner of my eye I could see all the hobbits giggling, and Aragorn roll his eyes.  
  
"Stop it all of you!" Boromir yelled over me, Legolas and Gimli. We stopped abruptly. I turned around yet again to face my new opponent, when all the sudden my hood was pulled down.  
  
"Who did that?" I asked, trying hard to cover my anger.  
  
"Me" little Pippin replied smiling up at me. "I wanted to see your face…" how cute, he has the most innocent face right now!  
  
"No problemo little dude." I said looking up. Now there's a sight for you. All the guys, save Aragorn had wide eyes, and open mouths. Legolas stepped foreword and rested a hand on my shoulder. His mouth was opening and closing, as if he were going to say something, his eyes were locked onto mine. I swallowed hard. This was too much. I coughed trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I set my face as hard and grim as possible, looking down at his hand I said "I'm feeling extremely dirty now" then I looked back up, total shock written on his features "I think I'll go take a bath… nice… cold… bath…" I mumbled, withdrawing from his touch. I jumped lightly onto Lightning's back and we took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Manke nae lle? – Where were you?  
  
**Lova handasse - Feebleminded 


	3. By the Lake

~ ~ This is where the song comes in - Dream a Little Dream of Me ~ (the mamas and the papas)  
  
  
  
The moon and stars were reflected in the ever-clear lake. I let out a deep sigh as I slid out of my dress. Bending down I dipped a hand in the cool water, creating ripples. Rising, I waded to the center of the lake, the water rose to about my chest. My thoughts kept turning to Legolas.  
  
"Stars shining bright above you,  
  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you',  
  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree,  
  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
Say 'nighty night' and kiss me,  
  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me,  
  
While I'm alone and blue as can be,  
  
Dream a little dream of me.  
  
Stars fading, but I linger on dear, still craving your kiss,  
  
1 I'm longing to linger till dawn dear, just saying this,  
  
2 Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you,  
  
3 Sweet dreams that leave your worries far behind you,  
  
4 But in your dreams whatever they be,  
  
5 Dream a little dream of me…"  
  
When I came to the last parts of the song, I couldn't handle it anymore, and I just broke down, sobbing. My vision got blurred; I lost my balance and fell. My head hit something hard, and the world went dark.  
  
"Ana, please! Wake up Ana! Get up Ana! Please!"  
  
"Legolas!" I yelled after I had opened my eyes. I scooted as far away from him as possible. His deep green eyes were shining with happiness. His long golden hair was wet and stringy, his clothes were also were dripping wet. "What happened you?"  
  
"Sana sina." He said holding a bowl with some broth in it. "You slipped and fell, into the water. When you hit the bottom you were knocked unconscious."  
  
"And you retrieved me?" he nodded in reply, a smile playing on his lips. Slowly I drank the broth. It was then that I noticed what I was wearing. I was only in my bloomers, which happened to be white… and wet… I let out a piercing scream. I jumped into the bushes, trying to hide myself.  
  
"You were watching me weren't you!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at Legolas. His face turned a deep shade of red. "Legolas Greenleaf!" he lowered hi head, staring at the floor. I let out a deep sigh, yelling at him would make no difference, what was done, has been done. There can be no reversing it. " Apology accepted. Now, hand me my clothes please."  
  
"I did not apologize, and I do not plan on doing so." He said as he bent down, gathering up my things and tossing them to me.  
  
"Whatever. I'll get you to apologize by morning, you can be sure of that. But first, I need you to turn around so I can change." He did as I had asked; keeping his eyes closed the whole time. "Okay." I said climbing out of the bushes. I walked to the edge of the lake and sat down. I turned to say something, and saw that the prince was watching me. He was leaning on a tree not far off, he had a broad smile on his face, and seemed to be off in La La Land.  
  
"It isn't nice to stare at people, your majesty." His eyes unglazed as I brought him back into reality.  
  
"I'm sorry." He replied.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Staring at you just now. And for not making my presence known before." A knowing smile spread over my face, he saw this and realized what he had just done. "You got me." He laughed. Cautiously, he came and sat beside me. "You are an extremely unusual elf, if you don't mind me saying." I shook my head and he continued. "You act so hostile towards people, me in particular. But then in a flash you are a total sweetheart! You can be so bossy and stubborn." He shifted his gaze from the calm lake to me. "Also, your outside appearance is very, odd."  
  
"How so?" I asked, meeting his gaze.  
  
"Well, you're only 5'3, yet most elves are 6' or close to it. Your hair is so… black…"he replied, lightly touching my hair. "And your eyes," he continued, holding my chin softly in his free hand, forcing me to look in his eyes, "I could get lost in them…"I couldn't help but blush. No one had ever said anything so nice to me before. My heart began to beat faster as he lowered his face to mine.  
  
His soft lips brushed momentarily against mine. But I gently pushed him away.  
  
""I must go. It is late, and I am cold." With my lame excuse said, I jumped up and started towards the forest. I hadn't gotten very far before a hand grasped my arm and turned me around. It was Legolas, of course. He cupped my cheek with his left hand, caressing it with his thumb. His other hand moved from my arm to my waist. For a moment, neither of us moved, we just gazed into each other's eyes. He pulled my body close to his. I held on to him, as if for dear life. He bent down, and pulled me into a tender, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
** Sana sina- Take this 


	4. GoodByes

~~  
  
  
  
I took a good look at my surroundings. It was early morning, and I had just woken up a few minutes ago. I was in a huge canopy bed that had clean green sheets on it, which I had managed to push off the edge. There was a huge frosty window just across from me. Over to my right was a nightstand that had a single drawer, and a candle on top of it. To my left was my bathroom. I rubbed my face with my hands, making a feeble attempt to wake myself. With a great amount of effort I swung my feet over the side of the bed and hobbled over to the bath. Once I was dressed I walked lightly over to the nightstand, and opened the drawer. Inside was my book. Score! Yea, I know… why would you read the book when you have the people not far from you? I have no idea, that's just the way my mind works, alright? Anyways, I then shuffled my way to the window and flung it open, sitting on the sill. I didn't even open the book, I just stared out at the forest, thinking. Suddenly, my sight started to blur, and the voice that had been only slightly muffled before were now barely audible. What in the world is happening to me? I began rocking side-to-side, beginning to feel nauseated. I then lost my balance, and fell to the forest floor with a deep thud. Darkness surrounded me. I was all alone.  
  
A voice called out from in front of me. I ran towards it. There I saw a spot of light, and in the middle of it stood a man. He was tall, and was wearing a blinding white robe.  
  
"Good morning Lalandra." His voice was soft and deep.  
  
"Good morning…"  
  
"Gandalf" he replied with a smile  
  
"Gandalf?!" he nodded and held me in a warm embrace. "What happened to me?" I asked  
  
"Ah, sit, child, I have much to tell you." Out of nowhere a chair appeared, grateful, I sat down. "Your senses were trying to enhance themselves." I nodded, it kind of makes sense. Even after I found out that I'm an elf, my eyesight and hearing remained at a human level, until now that is.  
  
"Uh, Gandalf, why did I have to get sent away, I mean, from what I've seen, I'm just your average elf… with a few, minor differences…" he let out a great sigh.  
  
"Please do not interrupt me."  
  
"Sorry, do continue." He gave me a warning glance, oops, didn't realize I had just done it again.  
  
"You have…gifts." He paused, waiting for me to say something.  
  
"What kind of 'gifts' exactly?"  
  
"To put it short, you're an elven-enchantress."  
  
"Uh, I thought all elves had little things like that…"  
  
"No, child-"  
  
"What's up with this child thing?! Everyone keeps treating me like a kid! I'm old enough to be like you're grandmother or something!!"  
  
"You will not speak to me in that manner again!" woops, not good to get an extremely powerful wizard upset… "What I meant was, you are an enchantress, like how I'm a wizard…" he stopped a moment, letting it all sink in. I let out an 'OHHHHHHHHHH' finally understanding. He smiled, and then said, "You, my dear, are now, Lalandra the Grey!" I let out a whoop. Groovy! "We had to send you away for fear that something would happen to you before you had the chance to become –"  
  
"The grey!"  
  
"Yes. Now, I must go. Until we meet again." He said, turning and walking away. Darn, now I'm all alone… soon the darkness faded away. I opened my eyes and saw that I was back in my room, it was late afternoon, and no one was with me. Or so I thought. As I tried to prop myself up, I realized that someone was holding my left hand. He was slumped in his chair, asleep. I lightly tapped his hand, wakening him.  
  
"Oio naa elealla alasse'" I whispered as his eyes fluttered open. When he saw me, his face brightened and he said  
  
"Cormamin lindua ele lle. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Quite well thank you. How are you doing?"  
  
"Great now." He replied giving me a huge grin. "We are leaving soon," he said suddenly looking away.  
  
"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'" I replied, my eyes beginning to sting.  
  
"I have something for you." he opened his other hand and gave me a necklace. It had a liquid silver chain, with a tiger-eye stone hanging off of it. I accepted it, and immediately put it on.  
  
"Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin…"  
  
"Quel esta, Tenna' ento lye omenta" he said, reluctantly getting up, walking to the door.  
  
"Elen sila lumenn omentilmo. Oh, and Legolas, Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." He smiled and left the room. I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Oio naa elealla alasse' - Ever is thy sight a joy  
  
** Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee  
  
** Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' - My heart shall weep until it sees thee again  
  
** Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin – I shall treasure your gift in my heart  
  
** Quel esta, Tenna' ento lye omenta – rest well, until next we meet.  
  
** Elen sila lumenn omentilmo - A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting  
  
** Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle - Don't look for trouble, it will come to you 


	5. Rosemarie's Story

~~  
  
A few days had past, and I was sitting alone on a rock by the lake. I was carving my staff from some blood wood, when I heard someone approaching. I ignored them and concentrated even more. Hmm… what should my symbol be? I let out a deep sigh. The person sat down beside me. Slowly I lifted my gaze to their face. It was my best friend, Rosemarie. Her long blonde hair was twisted up in a bun, and she was wearing a deep blue gown. I shifted so I was totally facing her.  
  
"How are you feeling?" she was concerned, you could see it in her eyes.  
  
"I am fine." I barked, turning back to my work.  
  
"Ana, we are worried for you. You haven't talked to anyone for days! What is wrong?" I shook my head and let out another sigh. There was no way of diverting it this time.  
  
"I have many things on my mind. I am sorry; I do not mean to push you all away. I know I've been a complete brat. I'm sorry." She nodded, understanding. "Uh, rose, I have never asked you before, but I've always wondered. Rosemarie is not an elvish name… how did you get it?" she smiled slightly at this, though her eyes got a little misty.  
  
"Well, you see, my parents were elves, and they lived in a very small village outside a large forest. Not long after they had me, a band of orcs attacked the village…" she paused for moment, and looked at the water. "My mother was killed… and my father ran with me to the nearest town… he was badly wounded, he barely made it to an elderly couples hobble. The town was not that of elves, but of hobbits. It was a little ways away from the Shire. And you know, hobbits love to name their daughters after flowers and such… so they named me Rosemarie…" she broke down crying. Between sobs she managed to say, "only a few years ago, they were killed by wolves on their way to visit their cousin. I had stayed home for I was sick… if I had been there… they might not be dead… I could have saved them! Why didn't I save them…" she looked hopelessly at me. Her eyes were puffy and red.  
  
Whoa, I was not expecting a story like that… kinda makes you feel lucky to have the life you have, don't it? I found myself speechless… what do you say to something like that? All I could do was hold her, and rock her until she calmed down.  
  
"That's it! Rose!" she lifted her head, looking at me with her tear stained face. "A rose, that will be my symbol!" she smiled brilliantly at me. I got up and did a short victory dance, causing her to burst out laughing. 


	6. Say WHAT!

LOVE NOTE FROM ME - - sorry about the delay. uh, if there any mistakes, you'll have to try and ignore them. Word isn't workind for me right now. uhh, enjoy! any if youhve any Q's or comments, review (you people better review!) and I'll try to answer them!   
  
Bored, bored, bored, bored! Man, this place is really starting to suck! I stood and smoothed out my offwhite dress. I was hungery! Dinner wasnt for another half an hour. I wonder what Legolas is doing right now... Legolas! Damn him! My thoughts keep turning to that wreched elf! Okay, so he isnt that bad... alright, hes really great, almost perfict. But still, I think about him way too much! And I NEVER take off the necklace he gave me. Well, except when I take a bath of corse. I opened the doors to the kitchen.   
"Hello lords and ladys!" I said as I rushed over to Bethany's side. Well, her name isnt really, Bethany, but I can't pronounce her real name, so thats what I call her. She doesnt seem to mind... too much that is...   
"Lalandra, we are in a rush today, please go, we are too behind to spare any food for you." Beth said. I shrugged and snatched a roll that she had just taken out of the oven.  
"Hot, hot hot hot hot HOT!!!" I screeched as I tossed the roll from hand to hand. Bethany took it away from me with a towel. after a few seconds, she handed the roll back to me. It had cooled down and could be easily held.  
"Thanks" I said as I tore off a piece and shoved it into my mouth. One of my mothers servents rushed into the kitchen smiling widly.   
"Lady Lalandra. At last i've found you!" He said, bowing. Aww man! I hate talking to this dude!  
"Whats up?" I asked only mildly interested.  
"Your mother was looking for you - "  
"Well no shit sherlock! If she wasn't, you wouldnt be here now bothering me! what does she say?" He scowled at my rude outburst. you know, I must be becoming real annoying to these poor people. Really, I'm being more bitchy than usual. Its just because I kinda miss school... well, okay, not school, but stuff like T.V. or my computer! MY Computer!! And Music! What I wouldnt I give to listen to one, ONE, Monkee song!   
"Milady, she wishes to speak to you, in her private chambers." I dismissed him and left out the back doors. I really shouldn't ignore mom, especially after my not showing up when she was talking to the fellowship. She's still angery because of that. Boy can that woman hold a grudge! After about a half hour of just walking around the forest, I decided I'd better go see what Galadriel wanted.   
Her chambers are huge, like ten times the size of mine. All the furnishings were green, brown, and made of wood. She was standing by her window looking out at some children who were laughing and playing. She wore a spotless white dress, and her hair hung in small ringlets down her back.   
"Good afternoon child." I winced slightly, she didnt sound too happy. When she turned her gaze towards me though, she had a huge smile on her face. "I have good news, come sit. Do you wish anything to drink or eat? You missed dinner you know, we were all worried about you." I sat down in a comfertable chair next to her, and as politely as possible, I declined her offer of food and drink. "You seem to be on edge lately, what is troubling you?"  
"I do not know. I just feel... like I need to go. I do not know where, or why. Just go. What is wrong with me?"  
"I do not know either, but, perhaps the news I have will cheer you up." I highly doubt it, but it's worth a shot. "When you were but ten, your father took you off on one of his many travels. He took you to meet some of his wizard friends. One of them found you to be extreemly pleasent company." man, I was ten! Was this guy mentally retarded or something? What grownup finds such great company in a ten year old?! "Are you paying attention to me Ana?" I nodded. "So what do you think?"   
"Uhh... sounds great?" Shoot, she asked me a question? This cant be good! For all I know, she asked me if I would like bean dip on my icecream! EW! hawman, what did she ask? I should ask her to repeat herself, shouldnt I? But I can't! I already gave her an answer! I'm so screwed!   
"I'm glad you are agreeing to this. And without objection, I hope?" YAY! I guess saying 'yes' to whatever she asked was the right answer! WooHoo! Go Ana! wait a sec... objection? Oh no, that means it was probably an important question!   
"Umm... no, no objections..." She smiled even bigger, and dismissed me. First thing I did was walk outside and took a long ride on Lightning. It was late by the time I got back, and man was my bum hurting! A word of advice, don't have your horse run AND have it jump over stuff if you havnt been riding for about 3weeks. Ouch! I changed hurridly into my night clothes and washed up. Just as I had flopped onto my bed and was drifting off to sleep, Rose burst in my room.  
"Oh Lalandra! Is it true?! You are gitting married?!?!" I bolted upright at her outburst.  
"Say WHAT?!?!?!?! What rat bastered told that lie?!" I screeched jumping off my bed and stomping over to her.  
"Milady, you shouldn't say such things! Your mother herself told me!" My mother... when ... oh - my - god!  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Poor Marie had to cover her sensitive ears. I'm sure everyone withing a 30 mile radious heard me. Actually, about 15 guards rushed into my room, looking for any danger. Hurridly I dismissed them, saying that it was just a misunderstanding. Barely, I was able to choke out "Who-who am I marrying?"  
  
***** thnx everyone again for putting up w/spelling errors & for holding out so long. oh, and thnx a bunch for the reviews!!!  
Love ya a Bunch! ~ Dulc 


	7. No Way Out

~ Chapter 7-  
  
A/N – hey guys, finally got word back up! Yay. Sorry it's taking me so long to do these chaps. I just got out of school though, so hopefully, they will be put up more frequently. Short chap, sorry. The next one, Lalandra actually meets the guy she has to marry.  
  
~  
  
"Who am I marrying?!" I croaked. Marie shook her head.  
  
"Silly child." She replied leading me back over to my bed. "Cresto. Have you forgotten already about what you and your mother talked about earlier?" I sat down on my bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
  
"I wasn't there half the time she was talking to me…" I began, reclining, my eyelids began to get heavy. She looked at me questioningly. I shook my head, and waved her away. I was much too tired to deal with anything further. Nodding, Rose left my room, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
~  
  
The next morning I didn't even take a bath, I had too much on my mind. How in the world am I going to get out of this? It's impossible. All right, calm down hyperventilating wont help anything. I know, I'll simply go and tell Galadriel that I can't do it. Yeah… that should be easy enough. Rushing over to my mothers' quarters I nearly slipped and fell about a half a dozen times. When I finally reached her door, I was quite out of breath. Very un-Elvish. I quickly composed myself, and knocked on her door.  
  
"Enter." I heard her muffled voice say. Swinging the heavy wooden door, I stepped inside. "Ah! Ana, how are you darling?" she asked standing and walking over to me. We embraced briefly. "You have come to ask me about Cresto." She stated. I nodded. "Well, you shall be pleased to know that you set out tomorrow to meet him near the Blue Mountains. He will be waiting for you there. You do not know how much it means to us that you have accepted this offer." Oh man. This was not good! Talk about pressure! Shit, I can't turn her down now! She makes it sound like it's the best thing in the world, my marrying this dude. Man, why can't she ever read my thoughts when I need her to? There's no way out! Ahh, so frustrated!  
  
"Sounds great." I replied dully. She looked at me, her gaze full of unasked questions. I pasted a smile on my face and walked back outside. Going back to my room, I packed up all my clothes. Then I went for a stroll in the woods. I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was going, and soon I found myself standing before the lake. Sitting down on the familiar log, I let my thoughts drift to Legolas. 


	8. Meeting Cresto

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the songs mentioned, nor the song Bobby McGee, whose lyrics are shown.  
  
-The next day-  
  
I lifted up the heavy grey cloak that I had draped on my bed and put it hesitantly on. It was the very same cloak that had been resting atop Lightning when I had first met the fellowship. I had made a few minor adjustments to it, such as embroidering a single small rose near the bottom of each corner, and one on each sleeve, along with a smoky blue rope for a belt. Underneath, I wore my jeans and shirt that I had come to M.E. in. Taking up my staff, I walked coolly out my door, and outside. There, everyone was waiting for me. I said my goodbyes and climbed on top my faithful steed. With a last wave to my family and friends, Lightning and I sped north, towards the Blue Mountains. I had somehow managed to convince my mother that I did not in fact need anyone to come with me. Anyway, I don't think that anyone would have wanted to come with me anyways. Oh well. I decided that sense I had started a little late, that I would travel through most of the night. As the sun was rising the next day, we were in sight of Tharbad Bridge (A/N or at least I think that was the name of the bridge.) once we crossed it, I thought it best to take rest. Whoa, about 150 miles… that's a lot. Once night fell again, we set out. I couldn't help but start singing some road tunes to help pass the time. I sang, these boots are made for walking, take a giant step, sitting on the dock of a bay, voodoo child, purple haze, piece of my heart, and a bunch of other ones. Nothing really happened that day worth mentioning. We stopped just south of Brandywine river late that night (A/N shoot, is that really the name of the river? Ahhh, I'm so confused!! – I'm bad at reading maps! LOL *ahem*, now back to the story.)  
  
The next morning, I was in a pretty good mood. As I was settling into the saddle, I began to sing Bobby McGee, but of course, like any love struck girl, instead of singing the name Bobby McGee, I sang Legolas Greenleaf.  
  
Bobby McGee  
  
Busted flat in Baton Rouge, waiting for a train  
  
And I's feeling nearly as faded as my jeans.  
  
Bobby thumbed a diesel down just before it rained,  
  
It rode us all the way to New Orleans.  
  
I pulled my harpoon out of my dirty red bandanna,  
  
I was playing soft while Bobby sang the blues.  
  
Windshield wipers slapping time, I was holding Bobby's hand in mine,  
  
We sang every song that driver knew.  
  
Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,  
  
Nothing don't mean nothing honey if it ain't free, now now.  
  
And feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,  
  
You know feeling good was good enough for me,  
  
Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.  
  
From the Kentucky coal mines to the California sun,  
  
Hey, Bobby shared the secrets of my soul.  
  
Through all kinds of weather, through everything that we done,  
  
Hey Bobby baby kept me from the cold.  
  
One day up near Salinas, Lord, I let him slip away,  
  
He's looking for that home and I hope he finds it,  
  
But I'd trade all of my tomorrows for one single yesterday  
  
To be holding Bobby's body next to mine.  
  
Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose,  
  
Nothing, that's all that Bobby left me, yeah,  
  
But feeling good was easy, Lord, when he sang the blues,  
  
Hey, feeling good was good enough for me, hmm hmm,  
  
Good enough for me and my Bobby McGee.  
  
La la la, la la la la, la la la, la la la la  
  
La la la la la Bobby McGee.  
  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
  
La la la la la, Bobby McGee, la.  
  
La La la, la la la la la la,  
  
La La la la la la la la la, hey now Bobby now Bobby McGee yeah.  
  
Na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na  
  
Hey now Bobby now, Bobby McGee, yeah.  
  
Lord, I'm calling my lover, calling my man,  
  
I said I'm calling my lover just the best I can,  
  
C'mon, where is Bobby now, where is Bobby McGee, yeah,  
  
Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord  
  
Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee, Lord!  
  
Yeah! Whew!  
  
Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lordy Lord  
  
Hey, hey, hey, Bobby McGee.  
  
  
  
Just as we were approaching the forest that practically surrounds the Blue Mountains, a band of orc's practically flung themselves at us. Quickly I got off Lightning, and unsheathed a dagger. Foul looking things, orcs are. Slimy, smelly, look like they're rotting, just plain nasty, really freaky ass eyes too! Red with green… scary. God were they smelly!! Anyways, we all stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, until one of them got brave enough to charge at me. Well… I do not have the advantage at this point. I have never had to really use my dagger, I've never really had to fight before. Anyway, he came at me, and I met him halfway. I was able to block most of his blows. But he swung his sword wildly and hit me across my left shoulder. Being me, I cursed, rather loudly and fought back even harder. Another orc came at me, and knocked my dagger from my hand.  
  
"shit!" I yelled, clutching my throbbing wrist. "Tanya awra! (That hurt)" the one that had gotten my dagger, grunted. He was smiling proudly. This is soo not good! The rest of the band began moving forward, creating a half circle around me. I glanced from side to side. Where in hell is my horse?! I let out a loud whistle, and heard a replying neigh come from right behind me. Quickly, I turned, and jumped onto him. My staff had been attached somehow to the saddle. I pulled hard on it, but it wouldn't come out. Oh no. The orcs began closing in. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep the scared whimper from coming out of my mouth. This made the orcs laugh outright. Lightning began backing slowly away. I tugged and tugged at my staff, finally I got it out. Before I could do anything with it though, three huge wild cats came out from the forest, and attacked the orcs from behind. I heaved a sigh of relief as the last orc went down. "Belegerea, Diola lle (mighty ones, thank you)" I said gently, getting off my horse and walking slowly towards them. One came near me, and sniffed my outstretched hand. I giggled when it licked me. I was too busy getting acquainted with my new friends that I didn't see a man step from the cover of the forest.  
  
"'Quel andune (good afternoon)" he said, walking towards me. I got to my feet, and brushed the dust off that had accumulated on my cloak. I nodded slightly. "Did you have a long journey, milady?" he had long dark blond hair, green eyes, and a well-formed goatee on his chin. he wore a long green cloak, and a tall pointed green hat. Great, this must be Cresto. He looks much younger then a wizard though…  
  
"who are you?" my voice came out a little harsher then I would have liked.  
  
"forgive me, I am Cresto, and you, must be Lalandra. Milady, you are injured, come, let me take care of that wound." He replied, scooping me up in his arms, and carrying me towards the forest.  
  
"my legs were not injured, good sir, just my arm." I spat, struggling to get down. He laughed slightly,  
  
"I have no doubt, but we are almost there, and you should have your rest." I rolled my eyes, and rested my head on his chest. Hmm, very muscular… I smiled slightly to myself. This may not be such a bad thing…  
  
  
  
A/N- just wanna say thnx for the reviews!!! ( uhh, so, what do you think about Cresto? Should Ana start falling for him, or stick to Lego? Hmmmm… well, please review and tell me! Bye!! 


	9. The Story

He set me softly down on the mossy ground. He helped me take off my cloak. He winced slightly when he saw the gash.  
  
"That bad huh?" I asked, trying to turn my head to see it.  
  
"Please, this will go much faster, and easier if you sit still." I crinkled up my nose. Even though I couldn't see the cut, I could, however, see that I was bleeding nicely. I groaned, my arm was becoming numb. "Do not worry, I am an expert at healing." He continued, reaching inside his pack. He took a small vile out, uncorked the top, and held it to my lips. "Drink this, it will help with the pain." Hesitantly I drank from it. Soon I began to get weary, and fell asleep.  
  
When I awoke, my arm was well blinded, and I had a small headache. Lying next to me was one of the wildcats. Looking around I couldn't see Cresto, or the other two cats. I wonder where they went. Oh well. I'm still feeling rather drowsy, maybe I'll just, rest my eyes for a little while. What seemed like only moments later, I was being shaken. Lazily, I opened my eyes again. In front of me stood my betrothed.  
  
"I am sorry for wakening you, milady, but, I do think that we should get to know each other," he sighed, then continued, "especially if we are going to be spending the rest of our lives," another sigh, "together." What in the world! He almost sounds like he doesn't want to marry me! Where in the world does this guy get off? I can't believe he doesn't want to marry me! How can he – wait, I don't want to marry him either. Do I? No, no, too soon to tell.  
  
"Are you implying that you do not wish to marry me?" I asked, trying desperately to keep a smile from overtaking my face.  
  
"I didn't say that…"  
  
"But you were implying it, why? May I ask?"  
  
"It's just that… may I tell you a story?" I nodded, this should be interesting. "It is a story that takes place in these very woods." Okay…  
  
"Is it a true story?" I asked.  
  
"It is more a myth, or legend, but, I believe it." Oh, darn, I thought it was going to be some love story. Oh well  
  
"Do go on." I pleaded. He nodded (a/n people do a lot of nodding in this story, don't they??) and began.  
  
"Long ago some of the sea elves migrated to this very area-"  
  
"Don't dwarves live in this mountain?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"I thought elves and dwarves didn't get along though"  
  
"They don't, the elves and dwarves made a pact – the elves would stay in the woods, the dwarfs in the mountain.  
  
"Ah, okay, go on."  
  
"Well, some of the elves decided to have a look around the area. Some of them stumbled into the shire, and took a fancy to the hobbits that lived there. This also explains to some extent why Hobbits do not particularly like 'big people' or strangers. Anyway, the elves took fancy, and apparently, so did some hobbits, because they came back to this forest with them. The hobbits left without telling anyone where they were going, or with whom. So they were thought to be kidnapped. Anyway, together, they began new breed of elves. They are said to be short, about 5' in height, they usually have medium to dark curly hair. They have light eyes, and underneath their eyes, they have three small black spots, that come from the outside corner in, from big to small. They usually go around barefooted, though they do not have the big, hairy feet as hobbits do. This new race had many different names, such as the Hobbit Elves, Raven Elves, or the Dream Elves.  
  
They were called Hobbit Elves because, well, for obvious reasons. Dream Elves, because it is said that in their dreams, they could enter another person's reality in the form of a bird. And Raven Elves, because the raven only lived in these mountains, and also because of a curse. The curse was that when their true queen would be born, a great darkness would settle in Middle Earth. They would know it was their queen because fresh from birth, and for forever after, on her right arm, there would be a black raven, it's wings encircling her arm. Also, it is said that when she enters others reality, she is in the form of a Raven.  
  
This child was born. And when she was, Sauron's forces began to regroup, and find their way to Mordor. She was beautiful, blood red hair, with emerald eyes… well, when she was just ten, a band of orcs raided the forest. While all the elves and dwarves were fighting them, her father took her, and ran. He hid her in some brush. Then he ran back to fight with his family. He died… and no one ever saw the child again."  
  
"You act as if this really happened…did it?"  
  
"I-my brother, saw the child's birth, most everyone thought he was insane. But soon they forgot, the war of the ring helped them to forget much faster."  
  
"Oh…" pretty insane. Another race. Ya' know, Middle Earth really doesn't need any more races. 


	10. Ahh, The Power of a Necklace

A/N - hey everyone! i'm just popping in here to say thanks for the reviews!! i think i failed to mention that this story is only the first book of two... well, it's almost over! Weeeeeeeeehehehehehe. it'll be sad when it ends, but, the 2nd part is from Seanti's point of view um, you'll recognize her within the first few paragraphs. but that isn't for awhile yet, so don't bother yourself with it. anyhow, here's the next chapter, enjoy!   
  
Chapter 10 -  
  
  
Cresto and I got to know each other very well over the next few days. He is a very sweet and gentle elf. We told each other of our childhood and about family and friends. When we got onto the subject of love, well... it got a bit tense.  
  
"Cresto, have you ever been in love?" I decided that I would just come out and ask it. We were on our way to Gondor. I was hoping that we would get there in time to help in the final battle. He turned in his saddle and looked closely at me.  
  
"Why, Ana! where did you get that necklace?" My fingers subconsciously flew to the tiger necklace that Legolas had given me before his departure.   
  
"Legolas gave it to me." I replied, clutching it tightly now.  
  
"Milady, I cannot marry you!" He cried, complete and utter joy lighting his features. (A/N: Okay people, this whole thing is totally make believe, I dunno if there are customs of this sort where the elves are concerned, if there are I wrote this without knowing it, so, uh, don't be pissed? please?)   
  
"I do not understand." I could feel my forehead wrinkle as I thought what marriage could possibly have to do with my necklace.  
  
"When he gave that to you, he was, in an effect, asking you to wed him. In taking it, you accepted!" I let out a whoop. This is great! (A/N - you didn't really think I'd make her marry this dude did you? No, i've got other plans for him ;) but, guess what, those don't come out till the next book! Muahahaha) It was then that I realized, we had somehow gotten off the subject of Cresto's love life.  
  
"This is indeed a happy day! So, back to my original question..." I trailed off expecting him to pick up from there, all I got in return was a confused glance. "Were you ever in love?" I asked again.  
  
"Yes." He replied, averting his gaze. If he thought I was going to stop there, he was DEAD wrong.  
  
"And?" He sighed.  
  
"And she left me. I never got to tell her how I felt. How I still feel..." He said this with such a bitterness, I was sacred of him, and urged my horse over some. Oh, okay, yeah, well, maybe I spoke too soon. I decided to leave him alone. For the time being at least.  
  
  
A/N - oh, whoa, this was real short! well, in the next chap they'll get to Gondor. I predict only oh, I'd say about one or two, possibly three more chaps in this one. Now, depending on the response i get shall decided if i should even bother writing the last book. if, for some reason, I decide not to, just e-mail me, and i'll try my best to sum up what was going to happen. K, well, i'm gonna see if i can start writing the next chap Right now! BYE! oh, and don't forget to review!! 


	11. Reaching Gondor

It seemed to take forever, but eventually we made it to the boarder of Gondor. Terrified screams, war chants, cries of anguish and   
triumph came from the battlefield. I could feel the blood drain form my face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cresto asked looking over at me. In front of us was a field littered with bodies. It was a   
disturbing sight indeed. The bodies of both men and Ork lay still, entangled with each other. Still, I urged my horse forward.  
  
"I'm sure. You should go inside the city and help the injured." I called to him. He tried to take the reins from my hands, bit I had a   
death grip on them.  
  
"I cannot leave you alone." He replied.   
  
"I can take care of myself. And I'm not alone," I said, gesturing toward the thousands of fighting men. Just when this left my mouth,   
an Ork jumped at me, knocking me off Lightning. I let out a scream, one of shock, not of fear mind you. Cresto hit it over the head   
with his staff.   
  
"See?" I gave him 'the look', which shut him up fast. I shoved my dagger into the Orks gut. It was hard at first to get it through the   
tough deer skin, but once it went through, I heard a sickening crunch. Okay, I guess it was hard getting the dagger in because that   
bone was in the way. He didn't really need that bone did he? Well, even if he did, he won't after I'm done with him. I twisted the   
knife in a full circle and pulled it out. Now, even if he does survive that, he's gonna have one hell of a stomach ache. Standing up, I   
tried my best to smooth out my newly soiled cloak.  
  
"As I was saying. I can take care of myself. You, my friend, are needed to heal the wounded." I said, pointing towards some hurt men.   
As I walked out to the battlefield I could barely hear Cresto sigh, as he went his separate way.  
  
  
A/N okay, I'm not sure, but I think there will only be One, maybe Two more chaps. I dont know how I'm gonna break them up. Hell, I dont even have them written yet! right, well, as always, please Review!! 


	12. This is the End, The End of this Story

We had only gone a few more feet when Lightning refused to walk any further. "Fine. Be that way!" I yelled in frustration, letting the rains fall from my hands. Careful not to trip over the fallen soldiers, I picked my way across the battlefield. Shoot, the boats have arrived. I'm gonna be LATE! chanting a short spell, I transported myself into the very middle of the war. Hawman. I'm already tired! Okay, I can do this! Deep breaths and-  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" I fell to the floor with an thud.  
  
"Damn it all!" I yelled, kicking off the body that had been forced on me.   
  
"Ouch!" came a female voice. Oh great! My arch enemy (though I've never before met her) Yup, you guessed it, Eowyn. (A/N- sorry all you Eowyn lovers... I despise her. Therefore, so does Ana. Don't worry, there will be no more Eowyn bashing! Promise!) Carefully, I helped the young girl up, only to push her back down again. "What the Dev-" she stopped short when she saw me lunge at a vicious Ork. "Oh." she mumbled quietly, standing up. "Milady." She said, dipping her head, and covering her voice slightly.  
  
"Eowyn, now is not the time. You came here to fight, and so did I. Let us not keep the public waiting any longer." I replied, marching off towards a man surrounded by the vile creatures. Things seemed to move very slowly after that. I fought, and, I fought... and I fought to keep my breakfast down... I lost count of how many things I'd killed. It seemed as though I was on automatic. (AN - hullo. I can't exactly remember how this part of the book goes. I haven't read them (the books) sense like 7th grade, so like... 3 yrs ago. Yeah, anyway, so, sorry if this isn't exactly how it should be! I'm trying my best!) As I was saying, Things actually got rather boring at one point, that was, of course, until the King of the Nazgul showed up for the party. Boy was he... I can't exactly say ugly, now can I? (A/N- hehehehe, get it? Cuz he doesn't have a face, ya' know..? Okay, fine, maybe only I thought it was funny!!) Naturally, I looked around for Eowyn. And where do you suppose she was? Yes, well, let me tell you, she was nowhere near where she was supposed to be. She was way away, like yards and yards away, fighting along with her comrades. (A/N- Shit, I really wish I re-read this part of the story! I tried, honestly, I did... But I couldn't find it!) Slowly, reluctantly, I forced my way towards the awful beast. (A/N- okay, promise, last a/n... for awhile at least. i messed this part up bad, but, whatever, i made the ships come too early. sorry! but i'm not going to change it!)   
  
"Be gone Foul being! Leave the dead in peace." I said, standing before him  
  
"Come not between the Nazgul and his prey, for he will slay thee." He was riding on top some dragon like beast. Frightfully ugly.   
  
"Do what you will. I shall hinder it if I may."  
  
"Hinder me? Fool! Do you not know the prophecy? No living man may hinder me!"  
  
"But no living man am I." I replied, pulling down my hood. "You look upon a she-elf. Lalandra am I. Be gone, for living, dark or dead, I will smite thee!" I felt so small, standing before him and his beast. But what could I do? He had to be killed. Laughing evilly, The lord of Darkness' second, climbed down from his ride, and stood before me. Gosh, he was tall! I dropped my staff and brought out my sword. My sword was very special to me. For, like my staff, it too held magic within it. Heat and cold worked together to smite any who dare cross its path. I smiled, holding it in front of me. The Nazgul lunged at me, I slid out of the way, grazing his left side with my sword. He hissed in anger and pain. My smile got more bold, as he lunged again. Swords clashed, sparks flew... I was in love, JUST KIDDING! Someone from behind stabbed the King in his back, He let out a shriek of pain, then another hiss as someone else dealt him another blow. I laughed outright, knowing it must have been Eowyn and Merry. "Good-bye, Milord." I said, as I brought up my sword, and swept it across where its neck would have been. The body fell to the floor, deflating rapidly.  
  
Later, after the war was finally over, all the important people were sitting inside a tent, talking over different strategies of how they could help Frodo and Samwise. unfortunately,   
they didn't consider me important enough, so I was left outside, chatting idlywith Merry and Pippin. We were talking about our families, when a thought occurred to me. Without   
thinking, I rushed towards the special tent, and went inside. Everyone turned and looked at me, most of them with annoyed expressions.   
  
"So sorry for interrupting, I know this is very important and all but... umm... Gandalf? When you're done here, and if you have some time... could I speak with you? It's kinda   
important... but not half as important as this and- its just that-"  
  
"Yes, yes. If I have time, we shall talk." I smiled gratefully at him, then swept my gaze one last time over all the other faces. My eyes fell on Legolas', I gave him a small wink, then   
left.   
  
I lost track of time, but what seemed like weeks later-of course it wasn't that long-, Gandalf came to talk.   
  
"What is weighing so heavily on your mind that it could not wait until later?" He asked, sitting down beside me on a stone bench.  
  
"It just occurred to me, I don't know who my father is."  
  
"Nonsense! -"  
  
"No, you see, I was told that Galadriel was my mother. Celeborn cannot be my father. For one thing, Fathers do not usually treat their children so coldly. And another, you yourself   
practically told me that I was a wizard. So, the way I see it, I can't really be a pure elf.. I mean, no elf has as much power as I do, and they are only really good at healing! I can do so   
much more!" I think this is the first time Gandalf had been so nervous! It was coming off him in waves! The poor guy! He heaved a heavy sigh, and replied,  
  
"You are correct in thinking these things. Celeborn is not your father. You are only half elf. You are also, half enchantress."   
  
"So, who *is* my father then?"   
  
"I am." Whoa, whoa whoa! GANDALF is my father? THE Gandalf?? YAY!!!   
  
~~ Aftermath ~~  
  
After everything concerning the ring was finally resolved (or so we thought) Legolas and I got married. Cresto is still holding the hope that his lost love will come again. Gandalf,   
Frodo, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn all left on the white boat thing. They are sorely missed. Although the ring has been destroyed, Orks still roamed Middle Earth, and reeked as   
much havoc as before, if not more because they were completely unorganized. but there is nothing we can really do...  
  
  
A/N - YAY it's over!!! well, you'll have to wait for the next part to see if Cresto ever does find his love, and how the hell they get rid of the orks. it's titled 'The Raven' there isn't   
much I can tell you about it because I would give the whole thing away! well, as always review! and, I'll see you in the next book! ~ Always, Dulc 


End file.
